


Devoted

by Safraninflare



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, No beta we die like lilith, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: Slight spoilers for Chapter 17 and 18.Lucifer catches MC, Belphegor, and Satan trying to put hot sauce into his decanter. Obviously, he's going to have to punish her.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	Devoted

_ “Do you really think I’m so compassionate that a simple apology will earn you my forgiveness?”  _

Lucifer’s voice is a husky purr, one that immediately sends a shock straight to MC’s core. It’s frightening, yet arousing all at once. 

She still isn’t quite sure how she got caught up in Belphegor and Satan’s little prank, but if it meant that Lucifer would give her  _ that _ look again? She’d volunteer as president of the Formerly Anti-Lucifer League.

He steps closer, his eyes darkening as he closes the gap between their bodies. The leather of his glove brushes against her cheek, his thumb ghosting over her lower lip as he nudges her chin to make her meet his gaze.

“Come with me, MC.” He smirks. “I’m going to give you a  _ stern _ good talking-to.” 

A chill runs down her spine, unsure if she’s terrified or aroused. At this point, she’s not even sure she could tell the difference. Everything has faded away, and she can’t even make out what Satan and Belphegor are grumbling about. The only thing she can focus on is the catch in her breath, his touch on her skin.

“I—” The words catch in her throat. Still, she manages to nod, way more enthusiastically than she initially intended. 

He hooks his arm around her waist, then guides her towards the door to his bedroom. Heat pools in her stomach with every breath, body shuddering in sick anticipation. Surely he wouldn’t  _ actually _ punish her. Then again, her mind flashes back to the texts that he sent the other night. 

_ Do you think that I am coddling you? _

Just the memory make heat pool between her legs. She squeezes her legs together, hoping to quell some of the pressure coiling through her stomach.

“Is something the matter?” he asks as he shuts the door, eyes narrowed.

For a dreaded moment, she wonders if he can tell just how turned on she is. A blush burns across her cheeks, coloring her face a deep scarlet.

“No, S—sir,” MC stammers. 

A light flickers across his eyes when she speaks. He steps closer, pinning her between him and his large, wooden desk. His thigh pushes between her legs, and she hopes to God—no, not God, not here, not with him. Hopes to Diavolo and the entirety of the Devildom that he can’t feel just how wet she is under her skirt. 

“I do like it when you call me  _ sir.” _ His gloved hand slides up her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. He yanks MC’s head back, exposing the soft skin of her throat. “Correct me if I am wrong, but it almost seems as if you  _ want _ to be punished.” 

MC yelps. He isn’t wrong, not by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, she’s imagined this scenario over and over in her head since she arrived in the Devildom. Being alone in a room with him, this close, having him  _ touch her _ . It’s all too much. 

A moan tumbles from her lips, betraying what’s left of her composure. Lucifer picks up on it almost immediately, a shark scenting the blood in the water.

“Well then, shall we begin?” 

MC gasps as he spins her around, pressing her face into the desk with one hand, and caressing the back of her thigh with the other. He’s getting dangerously close to slipping under her skirt. She clamps her legs together, hoping to hide the growing wetness.

“Now, now,” he tuts, before giving her ass a loud, heavy  _ slap. _ “You wouldn’t want to lose your balance now, would you?” 

“Lucifer…” MC moans. He’s barely touched her, and yet her panties are soaked through. Has he noticed? Or is he’s too distracted by punishing her?

His hand makes contact with her skin one, two, three times, each slap leaving a resonant sting. Her whole body shudders, and she wonders if she could cum on just this feeling alone. 

“Look at you,” Lucifer purrs as his fingers dip between her legs, rubbing against the dampness that she’s been trying so hard to hide. “Already dripping wet. Perhaps I  _ am _ coddling you.”

MC braces for another spanking, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he presses his gloved fingers past her lips. She can taste her arousal on the leather, now soaked deep into the fabric.

“You’ve ruined a perfectly good pair of gloves, MC.” He removes his fingers from her mouth and discards the gloves, pulling her back to face him. His hair is slightly disheveled, face flushed as he stares down at her like a wolf circling its prey. 

Lucifer grabs her and crushes his mouth against hers. He tastes like night and like fire, and she’s sure that you could get drunk off of his kiss alone. His tongue pushes past her teeth and claims her, capturing her whole. 

“Have you learned your lesson, MC?”

She cracks a grin. “No.”

He chuckles. 

Somehow the world moves incredibly fast and frustratingly slow at the same time. His hand is under her skirt, panties now on the ground. She looks into his eyes, then  _ gasps _ as he plunges two fingers inside her. 

Her knees buckle, but the wood against her back keeps her in place, even as his speed increases. MC’s breath comes out in small spurts, spine curling as the heat pools in the pit of her belly. She’s imagined being with Lucifer so many times, but none of those fantasies ever could have lived up to this. 

He presses his forehead against MC’s, then swipes his thumb across the nub of her clit. 

“Fuck,” she hisses as her vision goes white, which only makes him chuckle.

“You’re practically coming apart.” Lucifer flicks his fingers against that  _ one _ spot, which makes her moan way louder than she would have liked. “You won’t last much longer.”

“I can—” MC is cut off by your own moan— “last a lot longer than you think.” 

“Oh, really?” Another swipe of his thumb across her clit makes her shudder. She’s so close to her climax that she can taste it, but she doesn’t want this to end. She wants to touch him, to kiss him, to  _ fuck _ him.  _ God _ , what she’d give to fuck him. “As you wish.”

Lucifer rescinds his fingers from her core, choosing instead to lazily circle herr clit as she bucks and whines under his touch. This approach isn’t what she wants, not what she needs to release the tension piled in her center. She buck your hips up, hoping to force his fingers to slip back inside, but he pins her hips.

“Tell me what you want.”

MC turns her head, unable to look him in the eye. He grabs her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, and he says it again.

“Tell me what you want.” 

Her face grows hot, and the words barely squeak past her lips. “I want you to make me cum!” 

That seems to be enough. Lucifer chuckles and plunges his fingers back into her core, resuming his punishing pace. She reaches up and wraps her arms around Lucifer’s neck, face buried into his shoulder as she moans—no—sobs out his name. 

Her orgasm hits her like a truck in one of Levi’s animes, crashing through her chest so hard that every bit of her body feels flushed and light. It takes a moment to come down, to pull her head away from Lucifer’s chest. 

She looks up at him with wet eyes, heart racing. The high has her head spinning, everything loose and light. It feels almost like a dream, so much so that she can’t stop the words from tumbling from her mouth.

“I want you to fuck me,” she gasps. 

Immediately she hides her face in his chest again, completely embarrassed. After all, this was just supposed to be a punishment, right? It’s not like he would want to actually have sex with her. He’s  _ Lucifer, _ for fuck’s sake. Prideful, beautiful Lucifer… 

He lifts her chin once more, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Say it again.”

“I want…” MC breathes. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“As you wish, my dear.” He brushes a stray tear from herr eye, then makes quick work of undoing his belt buckle. 

When he unsheathes himself from his trousers, she sucks in a deep breath. It makes sense that the most beautiful angel would make the most beautiful demon with the most beautiful cock, but she hadn’t considered just how gorgeous he could be. 

MC slips her hands between them, shoving his jacket off of his shoulders. Deft fingers slip his tie from his neck, then make quick work of popping each delicate button from his shirt. Her touch roams across his bare skin, pressing open mouthed kisses to his chest. If he was going to indulge her, she would savor every minute. 

He catches her hand in his and brushes his lips across her knuckles, so gentle compared to his earlier authority. “You’ve been so good, MC.”

Lucifer nudges her back onto the desk, his body curling over hers as he lines up his thick member with her entrance. He looks at her with questioning eyes, and she nods.

MC cries out his name as he pushes inside, her fingernails pricking half moons into the smooth skin of his back. Her whole body shudders as

His lips find hers again, his domineering kiss a harsh contrast to the gentle motion between her legs. He fucks slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size, but it drives her absolutely insane.

“More,” she whispers into a kiss. 

He smiles against her lips, revealing that this had been his plan all along. He wants her to beg, to grovel at his feet. He wants her to come apart on his cock, he wants to hear her  _ break. _

“Please!” She yanks on the hair on the back of his neck, causing him to thrust harder,  _ faster _ . 

“Are you going to cum again already?” he asks, though she can barely respond. Her whole body is vibrating with pleasure, the room spinning as he pounds into her. A soft moan slips through her lips, and he catches it in another domineering kiss.

He slows his thrusts as his lips trail from her jaw to her throat, punctuating a particular roll of his hips with a sharp nip to the skin just above her jugular. She cries out, her legs locked around his lower back. 

“Please, Lucifer,” she sobs, “let me cum!” 

“Have you learned your lesson, MC?” He asks. 

Lucifer has paused, his body still above hers, and it’s doing nothing to quell the ache between her legs. She needs to find her release, and she needs it now. So, she slips a hand between their bodies, hoping to meet her clit. However, he catches her wrist before she can make contact, and pins it above her head.

“I suppose not.” He sighs, before biting down on her neck again. Her hips buck up at the sensation, but he doesn’t pin her there. Instead, he pulls out slowly, his eyes locked intently on hers. “Now, will you be good for me?” 

MC writhes. “Yes!”

He slams his cock into her, causing her to cry out. She’s so close that she can practically feel her orgasm within reach, but she knows she won’t get it without begging. Even though she wants to test her limits, to push on her bonds and tease him just as much as he’s teasing her, she’s sure she’s endured enough punishment for one night.

“Please,” MC whines, “please Lucifer, I want to cum!” 

Lucifer grins and swipes the pad of his thumb across her clit once, twice, all while pounding into her at a punishing pace. Sweat beads on the edges of his perfect forehead, and she has the urge to tend to them, to lick them up, but before she can even attempt to move, the coil in her stomach snaps.

Her orgasm crashes over her like a crescendo, a tidal wave of pleasure that makes her see stars and forget everything but his name. His pace begins to slow, and she can tell that he’s close too. His perfect rhythm is now more of a staccato beat, his whole body shuddering as he fucks her. 

“Lucifer,” she cries, “please, Lucifer.” 

That seems to be all the encouragement he needs. His wings flare out behind him, horns spiraled from his scalp as he stills inside her, filling her with rope after rope of his seed.

He frees her wrists as he pulls out, then presses a kiss to her temple. 

“Are you all right?” he asks, a concerned look on his face. “I’m afraid that I may have gone too far.” 

“I’m fine, Lucifer.” MC sits up, her eyes still wide with awe from the sinful experience she just had. “Better than fine, really.”

She hops down from the desk and looks down for her panties, but he catches her hand instead. 

“Let me run a bath for you, MC. And of course, you are welcome to stay the night.” He smirks.

Just for a moment, MC wonders if it’s worth it to continue to break the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not happy with how this fic turned out. I don't think it's my best work in the slightest, and I'm not just saying that to get people to be like "oh no this is good!"
> 
> I'm mostly posting it because I got two of my friends to play the game, and they're both as hot for Lucifer as I am. They convinced me to finish it and post it, so if this sucks eggs, blame them for letting this go out into the world.
> 
> I want to write some (chapter 20 spoiler) fic, so maybe I'll work on that later this week. Hopefully that'll turn out better than this.


End file.
